


Victor's Little Rice Bowl

by Fanficanatic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, Kinks, M/M, Smut and Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficanatic/pseuds/Fanficanatic
Summary: Yuuri looks up to Victor and doesn't believe his soulmark.How dense do you have to be, Yuuri?





	

**Author's Note:**

> New year, new fandom! I fell in love with this show the moment I saw the ad on my Rabb.it account pop up, so here we are! I've been watching and obsessing th is show for a few months and quite a few people have inspired me to create a fan fiction.
> 
> Obligatory "Wow, another soulmate AU Yuri on Ice fanfic!" It was either this or Alpha/Omega Dynamics, and ya boy knows how many of those there are out there. NOT ENOUGH.
> 
> Also, you guys are perverts. This is the first time I've seen the Explicit of a fandom surpass the Mature of one. But whatever, because as always, this fic will have the SECKS. But not yet.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!

“Yuuri, come back here!”

“But I don't want to take selfies or drink! What if I go crazy again?” Yuuri Katsuki stood at the edge of a door, pouting slightly at his friend Phichit Chulanont who held a whiskey bottle and a phone in the other.

The two rink mates were at a party in Detroit, trying hard to forget their troubles and go crazy. Yuuri had tried to leave multiple times so that he could eat some food and take a pain med for his hurting side. His soulmark hurt badly and he didn't understand why a Scalding was happening here.

Everyone is born with a special soulmark. It had the nickname of whoever was your soulmate and that nickname is very close to them. The only thing that perplexed people was the phenomenon that they called a “Scalding”. It always happened at the most unorthodox of times. People used to believe it was when someone was close to their soulmate, but soulmates have also not had Scaldings even when extremely close away to each other.

Yuuri’s mark was written in Russian and with the help of Google Translate, said Vitya, which meant the name Victor in Russian. Only person with the name Victor was his idol Victor Nikiforov, but no one in all the gods would ever pick the one guy of his dreams to date him, nonetheless marry him. Lots of people had tried to fake being his soulmate anyway, so even getting close to him was useless.

“Yuuri, you need a pill again? This is the 4th time this month.” His mark had been burning ever so feverishly, the worst time when he tried to perform a quad Lutz and ended up on the ice writhing in pain from the intense Scalding and a sprained ankle luckily. He hadn't gone back to the ice yet, missing even more domestic competitions to get ready for the Grand Prix Final.

“I know it has been, but my mark is killing me. How do I know my soulmate is hurting, and I'm causing it?”

“Stop being so melodramatic, Yuuri. I'm sure they are fine, it’s just… something doing it’s course. Want a sip to take the pain off?” Yuuri eyeballed the glass warily, his brown eyes glinting off the reflective shot.

“S-sure. I'm not doing anything tonight, or anyone for that matter.” Phichit slapped Yuuri on the back, causing him to spit up a bit of the alcohol.

“That's the spirit!”

* * *

“Victor! You insolent fucker! Come on, Yakov is chewing my ass out for taking so long.”

“Let me finish my food first, _kotehok_.”

“Only Otabek is allowed to call me that, shut up!” Yuri Plisetsky was pissed, and pissed at Victor Nikiforov, who did not understand the concept of getting Yuri home in time for sleep.

“Poor Otabek, he has to deal with you as a lover.” Victor smirked slightly while Yuri went off, calling him a _mu’dak_ too many times for him to count.

“I hope you die in a waterhole, _piz‘da_. Now let's go!” Victor pouted, swallowing up the last of his katsudon.

“Say you’re sorry for calling me that.” Yuri sighed.

“Sorry.” Victor smiled and hung an arm around Yuri. They walked out of the Japanese shop together. The younger blonde frowned and kept walking, wanting to get to Yakov already. It was 10 and he wanted to meet his hotel room again. Both of the Russians were in Michigan for an exhibition and decided to visit Detroit, despite Yakov’s warnings of “broken trepidated buildings” and “criminal people”. The city itself was amazing. Lots of bustling activity and food places surrounded the area. The only reason they were even able to get in was Mila distracting Yakov with kissing Georgi, which should the both of them.

“You owe me!” She shouted as Georgi screamed his undying love for Anya while erasing his face of Mila’s sinful kiss and Yakov trying to calm him down. They owed her indeed.

“Look, Yuri! A party!” Yuri sighed and tried to pull Victor away, to no avail.

“Why would you want to go to a party anyway? All these Americans do is drink and play stupid party games.”

“Don't be like that, I want to enjoy myself!”

“What about me, I'm only 15!” 

“Lie, you could pass for a twinky 18 year old.” Yuri could feel his blood level rising with that comment.

“ _Piz‘da, piz‘da, piz‘daaaaa!_ Fuck you! I'm not going!” Suddenly, a burning pain went through Victor.

“Agh!” Yuri rolled his eyes and took out a bottle of aspirin.

“Another Scalding?” Victor nodded painfully.

“This has happened way too much this month, you have a problem.” The words _katsudon_ grew bright red as a shirt was flung off to revel in the cold Detroit air.

“I know you like katsudon, but is the only reason why you eat it is because your soulmates nickname will be it? Pathetic.” Victor smiled like a child on their birthday.

“What about you? I don't say anything about your obsession with cats, _kotehok_.” Yuri grumbled and handed him an aspirin.

“Swallow.” Victor ate it down and looked over to the party.

“Well, let’s go.” Yuri’s green eyes bulged out.

“Go?! You just had a Scalding and you want to party?”

“I have a good feeling.” Victor’s feelings were always good luck, especially when he switched up his performance in Worlds to get a better technical score and won 1st by .07. 

“Fuck you feelings, I'm tired.” Victor looked at him seriously.

“Yuri, I'm not kidding. I really think this will be a good idea.” Yuri dropped his head and groaned.

“Fine.” Victor clapped happily and hugged Yuri tightly. Yuri started struggling against his bond.

“Fuck, at least stay serious for more than 20 seconds! Be unhappy!”

In the building right across the street from Victor, a black haired man felt his side burn uncomfortably and leaned against the wall, looking for some pain meds.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was just a test chapter and tell me if you enjoy or not. I'm pretty sporatic with my uploads (just check out my other stories to see what I'm talking about _shameless plus shameless plug_ ) so you gotta tell me quick if I should upload! Thanks and probably see you next time because YOI IS AWESOME.


End file.
